James Potter's Life
by Lyssysue
Summary: Have you ever wondered about James Potter's teen years? If so you will love this story!


**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters except the made up ones. I am not receiving any money for making this.**

-Prologue-

I never thought it would come to this. I never thought I would live to see the day when death looks me straight in the eye and decides it's my time. I guess I was just too naive, too childish, but now it is too late. With the loud scream of a curse, I lose all that was ever mine. I'm gone. I have left the world behind. I have failed my son, my wife, and myself. I was arrogant and a bully, only caring about myself. Here I am, long gone into the world of the unknown. I tried Lily;, I tried to save you, but it was too late. I put up a fight, but he was stronger. If I had you and Harry back again, oh how I'd change. I should have been nicer to Snivellus, I mean Severus. I would have made a better impression on the Dursley's and especially my son. I have failed him. I left him to go fight a battle that I knew I couldn't win. I just let Voldemort barge in and kill us all. My son deserved to live. He should have grown up like a regular child. I cannot take myself anymore that I let that poor child die. I have been a jerk, wasting my whole life on myself.

But what James Potter didn't know is that Harry James Potter was very much alive.

-19 years before-

"I can't believe it! I'm going to Hogwarts!" James Potter had yelled.

"Me too!" replied Sirius Black. "Anything to get away from you people." He said directing that strait at his parents. Sirius's parents never seemed to understand him. They were a pureblood family, hence they were too big for their britches. Sirius's mother just rolled her eyes. She thought her son was a disappointment to the Black family entirely.

"Oh boys do be careful!" Mrs. Potter had said, who cared about Sirius as if she was his mother.

"Oh relax lady!" James retorts. He always believed that his mother was way too protective. "This is Hogwarts we are talking about! It won't like that one time you let us go up to the Shrieking Shack."

"James!" his mother warned. "If you do not behave, I will make sure, mark my words, to home school you!"

"Ugh, I won't cause trouble!" James said crossing his finger behind his back. James was then distracted by the most beautiful girl he had ever seen! She had red wavy hair, olive skin, and these beautiful, piercing green eyes. She was walking alongside three muggles. One with brown hair and a scruffy beard; the other adult had red straw-like hair. There was also another girl who seemed to be complaining.

Petunia Evans was always jealous of her sister. She had the looks and the talent. "You freak, Lily!" Petunia said. "Yeah, just walk off! Go on! Go to that freak school! You are no sister of mine!"

The girl, who was apparently named Lily, was distraught. She had to wipe tears out of her emerald green eyes. "'Tunia please!" she sniffled. "I'll write to you everyday! Promise! I'll also send you lots of sweets and cool knick knacks!"

"No one wants your junk!" Petunia shouted back. "I never want to see you again!"

At that Lily started sobbing. Petunia just rolled her eyes, and walked away. The parents sprinted after Petunia to try to calm her down.

"James!" Sirius called. "James! Stop staring! She's gonna think you like her!"

James snapped out of it. " Sorry Padfoot." They had nicknames for each other. James was Prongs.

"Sorry, I just kind of dozed off."

"Kind off!" Replied Sirius. "You looked half dead to me. C'mon! Let's get a move on. The train will be leaving any second.

-Hogwarts-

As James walked into the beautiful castle, he smiled, thinking about the next prank he was going to pull. "This way!" shouts a bossy teacher named Minerva Mcgonagall. "You will be sorted into your houses. There is Gryffindor the brave, Hufflepuff the kind, Ravenclaw the intelligent, and Slytherin the sneaky."

At the word 'Slytherin', a really annoying blonde boy shouts, "YEAH!" The students kept on walking. They soon came to a large room.

"Welcome to the Great Hall," exclaims Mcgonagall. You could hear the oohs and ahs of all the students who were completely amazed by the Great Hall. "When I call your names, come forth and place the Sorting Hat on your head."

"Emily Buckley." A blonde walks to the front of the hall, and places the hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" yells the hat. Emily then stalks over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Lucius Malfoy." An arrogant blonde haired boy struts up to the stool, tries on the hat, and it cries…

"Slytherin!"

"Alexandra Mercink!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Hannah Abbott!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ernie Malcolm!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Alyssa Louise!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Kinley Kanoot!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Severus Snape." Severus Snape was a greasy-haired boy with black hair.

"Slytherin!" exclaims the hat.

"James Potter." James was very confident as he walked up to the front. He puts on the hat, and waits…

"Gryffindor!" James settles down at the Gryffindor table. He looks at who's left. The girl named Lily walks up to the front and sits down. The hat says, "Gryffindor!" The rest of the students got sorted. Then they all sat down, and started eating their food. James sat next to Sirius, and starts talking to some new friends named Remus and Peter. He then looks over at Lily. Lily was talking to a guy named Anders and a girl named Alyssa. James snaps out of it.

_No James!_ He tells himself. _Can't you go one day without crushing on a girl you haven't even met?_ Dumbledore then declares it bed time, so all the students walk up to their dormitories.

-Potions with the Slytherins-

"JAMES! JAMES!" yells Sirius. James wakes with a start.

"Watta 'ant?" James mumbled.

"Oh, I don't know. TO BE ON TIME TO OUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!"

"Sorry," replies James. "What do we have first?"

"Potions with the Slytherins."

They ran down the hallways to get to class on time. "Okay today we will be…"

"BAM!" screams the door (very loudly, I might add) as James and Sirius ran inside, quickly taking their seats.

"As I was saying," continues the teacher who James had later found out was named Slughorn, "We will be pairing up, and mixing together a cure for boils. Don't worry, it's very easy. I understand that it is your first day. Now come up and find your name on the list; then pair up with that person."

James walked over to the list and quickly read it, scanning for his name. The teachers handwriting was very sloppy, and it took James a while to decipher it.

**Ally Mercink, Alyssa Louise**

**Emily Buckman, Jade Woodman**

**Anders Skeping, Peter Boriam**

**Lily Evans, Emily Keppingston**

**Remus Lupin, Sirius Black**

**Severus Snape, James Potter**

**Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy **

**Molly Prewett, Vanessa Hudgens**

**Arthur Weasley, Andy McPhee**

**Kailey Mickelson, Emma Panhad**

**Kinley Kanoot, Nymphadora Tonks**

James was not a happy camper. _Severus Snape!_ he thought. _That greasy haired git better stay out of my way!_

James and Severus started working on the potion for boils. James was about ready to pour in some Eye of Newt, when Severus interrupted. "No! You need three eyes not four!"

"The instructions say four," said James through gritted teeth. Severus then pulled the cauldron away from James, and James pulled it back. The potion exploded all over the classroom. Slughorn looked like a bomb that was about to go off.

"BOYS!" he yelled. "DO WE REALLY HAVE TO HAVE A MESS ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL?!"

"Apparently," said James. Slughorn put a hand on his temples.

"Just please try not to let it happen again," he said quietly. The whole class looked like they were holding in laughs. Sirius, who was failing miserably, was laughing his head off. "Class dismissed," said Slughorn.

James nearly sprinted out of the room. " Haha, I totally got off the hook there!" James laughs.

"Yeah you did!" replied Sirius.

"Did you see the look on Slughorn's face?" continued James.

"Yeah! It was hilarious!" Just as Sirius finished his sentence, a now red-faced Severus came trudging towards them.

"YOU IDIOT!" he screamed. "IF YOU WOULD HAVE LET ME FINISH THE BLOODY POTION WE WOULD HAVE NEVER GOT IN THAT MESS!"

"I'm sorry," said James. "I'm just so awesome you should have found it as an honor working with me!"

"Oh, yeah. Like I would find it an honor working with a baboon! I would rather have worked with Peeves the Poltergeist!"

"You know what," James replied. "I challenge you to a duel. 9:00 Astronomy Tower. If you don't show, you will get the biggest nose you have ever had, even bigger than your nose now!" James started to walk away before he could object. "See ya then Snivellus!" he yelled back as he walked away. _I'm such a freaking boss_, he thought to himself as he turned the corner and walked to the Gryffindor common rooms.

-The Duel-

James grabbed his cloak that his dad had given him. He put it on and disappeared. His cloak was an invisibility cloak. He snuck out through the portrait hole.

When he got to the Astronomy Tower, he took off the cloak and took his wand out of his pocket. Then he waited for Snivellus to show up.

After like 20 minutes Severus finally showed up.

They went to opposite sides of the room and got into position for battle. James raised his wand, and fired a simple disarming charm, but Severus was quicker, and he blocked it.

Severus fired back some random spell James had never heard of, but James blocked that spell. This went on for a long time until James finally started firing rapidly at Severus until he flew across the room. James had won! Severus got up of his back, and left the room; he was a little embarrassed from losing.

James, with a huge smile on his face, strutted out of the room like he owned the place, quickly putting on his cloak.

On the way back to the dorm, James saw Severus get detention for being out of bed.

James just laughed to himself. "What a loser. I had a double win tonight!"

-Quidditch-

The next day, James was as happy as a muggle child getting candy. Today they were going to fly! James had been waiting all his life for this moment! He wanted to show off his skills to all the pretty little ladies, especially Lily. James hadn't realized that he had just stepped in a big puddle of water. "Ugg!" James groaned.

"Today," said Madam Hooch, the quidditch teacher. "We will learn how to ride a broom."

_No durr,_ thought James.

"So put your leading hand over the broom and say up!" You could hear all the people yelling 'up'. James was one of the first ones to get his broom. "Now," said Madam Hooch. "We will mount our brooms, touch up, and quickly touch back down."

As they attempted to do what the quidditch teacher had told them to do, some moron slid off the end of his broom. Others couldn't even get up off the ground. James felt like such a boss for touching up, and back down like a pro. He didn't know what was getting into him so he speed off the ground, and into the air. He felt the wind in his face, the smell of fresh air. He felt like he had a weight lifted off his shoulders. But there was only one problem… "JAMES POTTER! GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE OR YOU WILL BE ON THE TRAIN HOME RIGHT NOW!" James knew he was in for it this time. He might as well pack his bags.

James walked with Madam Hooch to Mcgonagall's office. Then Madam Hooch says, "James Potter has went against the rules, and flown his broom when he is not supposed to. I thought that It would be you to deal with it, as you are the head of his house." "Thank you Rolanda," said Mcgonagall. "I will take care of it." Madam Hooch then leaves the room. "James Potter," she started. "I knew you were trouble the minute you stepped foot into this castle. Explain why you would pull something like this." "I-I," James stammered. "I don't know I guess I was just being a show off, and decided I should go flying." "Decided you should go flying? Well I will tell you Hogwarts will not tolerate this type of behavior! I could expel you for this! James, you have just lost fifty points from Gryffindor, and you will have detention this Saturday with me. So I best you go on before I expel you!" James quickly walks out of the room. He had got off the hook again!

-Detention with Mcgonagall-

On Saturday James started walking through the corridors. A girl named Kailey Mickelson smiled at him. So did a girl named Ally, Alyssa, and Emily. James thought, "Wow I'm good with the ladies!" He kept on walking until he got to the classroom.

James had to write 'I will not fly a broom without permission.' He was bored out of his mind, and was exhausted for having to get up on a Saturday. He trudges over to a desk, sits down, and starts to write lines. Then his eyes start to droop, he drifted of to sleep.

"JAMES POTTER!" Mcgonagall yelled. "Uhhh," James moans. James then remembers that he is in detention, so he wakes himself up, and gets to work. "James Potter. You do realise if I wanted someone to sleep for detention I would have told them myself." James just glares back at her. "An extra 2 hours Potter." Exclaims Mcgonagall.

James gets to work on writing as fast as he can. When he finally finished he ran out of the room, and back up to the dorm. When he got there he saw that Sirius was still sleeping. "SIRIUS WAKE UP YOU BLOODY MORAN!" Sirius wakes up, and leaps at James like he's a murderer. "Oh, it's just you." Sirius said. "Of course! who else would I be Voldemort!" James yells. "I'm sorry! You can never be too careful." "Ugg!" James complains. "Okay lazy bones. While I was doing lines with Mcgonagall you were up here snoring up a storm." "Sorry," replies Sirius. "Just because you're suffering doesn't mean I have too! Gosh!" "By the way," announces James. "Peter and Remus want us to met them down in the common room." "Okay lets go."

They walk down into the common room, and sit down next to Peter and Remus on the couch. "Hey guys!" Remus exclaims. "We were just talking about the next prank we were going to pull." "Yeah," replies Peter. "We are going to turn Severus's hair pink!" "Cool idea!" Says James. "Can we join?" "Of course!" Says Remus. "The more the merrier."

When it gets to lunch time; they all walk down to the Great hall. There was Snivellus. Looking as happy as ever. "Haha let's get him now, and blame it on Kailey. The helpless Gryffindor." "Yeah, good idea!" Replies Sirius. So all four of them sneak up behind Severus. Turn his hair as pink as a babies butt, and walk away. They snicker when they get back to the table. "Wow we totally got him!" Says James. "That was hilarious! He will have to wash his hair a lot for this stuff to get out!" Exclaims Remus. "Yeah well…" James was interrupted mid sentence by Lily. "How dare you!" She rages. "You think you are so cool, but you are nothing more than a pain in my bum! How dare you; hurt Severus. How dare you even come to this school!" "Geesh Lily. We have barely even met, and you're already chewing me out." She just walks away. Apparently disgusted by them. "Haha," says Sirius. "She needs to get her stuff together!" James, for some reason, was not laughing. He didn't feel too good. That day he vowed to make Lily interested in him, or at least a friend.

-Christmas Break-

James couldn't believe it! It was Christmas break already! James was excited because, all of his friends where going to hang out with him this year. They could plan pranks, sleep in, and most of all, get away from Snivellus. James just hurriedly threw his clothes in his trunk, and hurried down to get on the train.

On the train Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter all sat together. You could hear all the laughing of the students on their ways home. Nobody ever chose to stay at Hogwarts, unless their parents hated them or something. Sirius would be coming over to James's house, because his parents did hate him.

Once they got to Kings Cross all the students filed out trying to find their parents. James quickly finds his parent. Then he notices, "Wow, I didn't see Snivellus on the train. He must be staying at Hogwarts." He quickly shakes himself off. "Stop it James!" He thinks. "Who cares about that reject."

Once James gets to his house, he pulls of his shoes, and plops down on the couch. Sirius quickly followed suit. Remus and Peter just stood there, not knowing what to do. James does not notice this so he starts talking. "Man Its good to be home! Hey, I was thinking, how about we make a map of all the secret passages we have discovered. We will call it the Murderers Map." "Good idea James," replies Sirius. "Except for one thing. The name is stupid." "Wow, thanks for your feedback Sirius." Says James. "Its what I do." "Wait, wait." Says Remus. "It should be called the Marauders Map. We are the Marauders, and this is our map." "That genius Remus!" Replies James. "We should all have nicknames too! I'm Prongs, and Sirius is Padfoot. I don't know too much about you guys yet. So you guys can be undetermined for now." "Okay," Remus replies

.Years passed. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all grew together as friends. Remus got the nickname Moony, because as a child Remus was bitten by Fenrir Greyback, making

him a werewolf every full moon. Peter got the nickname Wormtail, because he could turn into a rat. Sirius still remained Padfoot, and James remained Prongs.

The Marauders now knew all the secret passageways at Hogwarts. So on weekends they enjoyed sneaking around the school. They were fifteen year old kids. Naive. Not knowing about the troubles that face them in the future.

Today, which was a Saturday, James decides to go onto the grounds, and hang out under a tree. When he got there he saw Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. So they all sat together talking. Then James spots Severus.

"Snivellus!" James shouts. Severus tries to run away, but James uses 'Wingardium Leviosa' on him. Severus flies through the air. "Who wants to see me take of Snivellus' trousers?" "STOP!" James swings back seeing Lily Evans running up behind him. "C'mon Lils!" James yells. "Please say you'll go out with me!" "NO!" She yells back. "YOU THINK YOUR SO COOL! FLYING THAT SNITCH AROUND! I WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH YOU IF IT WAS YOU, OR THE GIANT SQUID!" Lily disarms James. James flies back. Severus falls to the ground. "C'mon! You're being plain hard to get!" James yells. Lily just walks away with Severus.

School went by fast. They were now in 7th year. Their years had went by really fast. This year was their last year of school. Then they would be going off to adulthood. James wanted to become an professional quidditch player. Sirius wanted to become an auror. Peter wanted to become a cook on a show called "Cooking with Wormtail". Remus wanted to work at Hogwarts. They walk into to Hogwarts with pride this year. All having an idea of who they want to be, and what they will do. Even though they were becoming more mature by the year, they still had that spark. They wanted to have fun this year. Forget about their studies, and have a good time.

Sirius had just acquired a new girlfriend. Her name was Alexandra Mercink, but everyone called her Ally. She had brown hair with natural highlights, and hazel eyes. Speaking of dating, James had finally got Lily to date him! It went down this way.

"Lily, please say you will go out with me!" James pleads. "James," she replies. "I know what I said before, but now I see how important this is to you. So… Sure James. I will go out with you." James had been the happiest guy on the planet.

They were now getting ready for their first date.

James POV

I had been waiting for this moment since the day I had met Lily Evans. I just have one problem. What do I wear? "Sirius!" I yell. "What?" he yells back. "What do I wear?" "Just wear your dress robes." "Wow Sirius," I reply sarcastically. "What would I do without you?" "Yeah what would you do?" I just fist-bump him into the shoulder, and go get dressed. I was so nervous. I just wanted to make a good impression on her. Sure I have dated other girls, but Lily was my childhood crush. Miranda, Susan, Celia, Britney. They all mean nothing to me! Nothing I tell you!

Lily POV

I guess James is kind of sweet. I mean he must really care. After all he asked me out like 10 times. Give the guy a break. Hopefully he won't be a narcissist jerk! He can be nice if he is in the right mood. I've been talking to Alyssa and Ally about this for a while. They know all about dating. Alyssa dating someone, and Ally too. They told me to just be myself. So that's what I'll do. I start to pull my hair in a braid getting ready for the date.

…

**Sorry. This is my first fanficion! Just leave me a comment if I should continue! Thanks!**


End file.
